Changing
by Tremulous
Summary: The League is an ever-changing place. Some champions will learn this through hard experience.
1. Chapter 1

"Dead serious?"

"Dead fucking serious."

"Damn. And so soon at that."

"I know. Bastards just can't leave us the hell alone, huh?" The outlaw-type took a long drag of his cigar before puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"But going through our stuff and toning down power on our equipment? That's a little overkill, I'd say." The handsome man laid his hammer down to the side and began rubbing his eyes, back to the wall.

"That's why they call 'em 'nerfs' or some bullshit like that. Claim it's for the better of the community, but you and I know it's just some cover-up for some flaws that they let through the Goddamn system." Graves shook his head and knocked some ashes off the end of his little brown piece of paradise. "I don't even get chosen that much of the time and suddenly they pick me as a damn scapegoat for their bullshit."

"I'm sorry you're getting hit by this so hard."

"Bah, don't give me that. Less they want me is more time I can spend at the fuckin bar drinking away my sorrows."

"Yeah, you'll be so sad to see your friend Mr. Booze again, eh cowboy?" Jayce chuckled at himself.

"Can it pretty-boy. This shit will happen to you sooner or later and don't you forget it." Graves scoffed at the younger man.

Jayce shrugged and pondered for a few seconds, looking at the ground before coming up with his question. "Why talk to me about this though? You got the other marksmen to talk to and some of your better friends."

"Truth be told, I'm going to need some help." Graves flicked his cigar butt to the ground, letting out a satisfying smoke-filled breath.

The Defender of Piltover raised his eyebrow cautiously. "With….what?"

Looking down at Destiny in all her shiny glory, Graves wrinkled his mustache before meeting Jayce face-to-face. "I know that I haven't been in the best of shape recently." He paused. "I was wonderin if by any miracle that you have some sort of…drug or pill that could help me out and get me kickin back to full form again."

"You're asking me for…basically, steroids?"

"Not roids, partner. I know what that shit does to ya and I don't want a damn bit of it." Graves chuckled. "I'm talkin something instant and with no side-effects or downsides. Just straight-to-the-damn-point muscles."

Jayce nodded with his hand underneath his chin. "Well…I've got a solution that will give you the results you want but it's not instant."

"And what might that be?"

"Hitting the gym, you tool." Jayce rolled his eyes.

Graves furrowed his brow. "I don't need your damn sarcasm."

"You think I'm joking? You think that I got the way I am because I pulled some miracle-drug out of my behind and was suddenly able to do all that I'm able to now?" Jayce shook his head in disbelief. "Graves, I understand your background and what kind of person you were before all of….this." He pointed to the League's halls and surroundings. "But you have to move past all of that and realize that you aren't getting the exercise that you used to by running around all of Runeterra. When I was still just a scientist of Piltover I made time away from my research to keep myself in physical form. My schedule was always the same: wake up at six, work until noon, eat lunch until one, work some more until six in the evening, go to the gym and workout for two hours on whatever regimen I was on for that day, whether it was a strict cardio workout or an iron-pumping routine, and then go home and go to sleep at nine. I repeated this day after day after day and, when the going got rough and tough, I was able to respond. Imagine all of your friends massacred before your eyes, the government unable to respond, and you having just your brain and brawn to rely on to get vengeance for everything that had happened. That's what I had to go through and that's why I'm proud that I'm here today. I get to showcase all of the experience that I had gone through for almost the entirety of my life and hopefully inspire others to go by these values that I have found through raw work."

Graves stood back and sighed. "Well, when you put it _that_ way, I'm lookin like an asshole right now. I've had my fair share of experience as well and I might even argue that it's been harder than that o' yours, but I ain't one to get into being the preachy type. So I guess I'll just abide by your advice and see where that gets me."

Jayce extended his hand, to which Graves responded with his own. "I'm glad that you came around on this. I was expecting more of a fight, I'll be honest, but I'm not complaining."

Graves let out a hearty laugh. "That's the problem with you champs of other lanes and shit." He began to turn around and walk away.

Jayce stood there puzzled and called after him, "And what do you mean by that?"

"You think that all us marksmen are good for are attacking their foes. We can listen to reason too, y'know?"

The hammer-man laughed and waved goodbye to his (hopefully) new friend. It really wasn't much of a conversation, nor one about a subject that he really liked debating on because the correct answer is always good and hard work. There's easy ways, but they're never really as satisfying nor do they tend to give the same results. Jayce was taught by his parents early on that he should always be working hard no matter what his cause is. "Hard work is good work" they always told him. With what he's been doing now, it's a very true saying to go by. Sure, become too strong and they come in and/or make you tone down whatever equipment you're using or to cut back on whatever regimen you use to stay healthy enough to fight, but it's still something that Jayce will always go by no matter what his results are.

_Speak of the devil,_ he thought to himself as he looked down at his wristwatch, _it seems that I'm a little behind on my schedule. I should really get to the gym before I get started on some bad habits._

Jayce hurried to his room to grab his gym bag, having to go through a pile of what seemed to be mechanical clutter before being able to get to it. In truth, he hadn't been able to get to the gym as of recent as his studies had taken a majority of his time along with his rise of popularity among the Summoners. It had been at least a week since his last workout session and he didn't want it to become regular that he would be lazy.

He never really minded the walks to and from the on-base gym. It was a short walk, only about fifteen minutes in length or so if he decided to make it a leisurely stroll. Without the weight of his hammer on his back, Jayce noticed the world in a much different view. He liked the view of the sun against the background of the sky, making the clouds surrounding it orange as it set into the horizon. The mountains nearby would take on a similar hue although not much change would be noticed since the brown color was already imminent on them. Only the snow atop the peaks would take on the beautiful orange hue that made it shine. Jayce also enjoyed the sounds of his surroundings. He heard Ezreal as he passed a target range, also making a mental note to himself that he wanted to check out that mysterious amulet that fit snug around his arm one of these days to see if the powers held inside it could be harnessed within other objects that his mind could think of. Jayce heard birds chirping a happy tune, and he also heard leaves brushing against each other as they rustled on the ground. Fall had just arrived, but it had been a warm one insofar. He had never needed his jacket, but he always fitted it in his gym bag as a precaution.

Jayce entered through the double-doors of the gym and took and immediate right to enter the men's locker room. He always thought it was funny to look at the place: he saw lockers for all sizes, from yordles to giant mutants (Zac would stress that he is otherwise though). The benches did not go by the same manner though, still aligning to human size and form. He saw some of the regulars in the room such as Pantheon and Garen, both wearing muscle shirts to show off what they had sculpted. Jayce found solace in a simple black t-shirt and sweatpants. It was very different from what was usually seen by the Summoners when they got him onto the Rift, but all of that was just for show. As a matter of fact, most of the champions that had been selected throughout the years don't wear what they are showcased in in all of their posters and such. Whether they want to believe it or not, most champions prefer the likes of casual clothing.

"Hey Jayce!" Garen put on a big smile and waved at him, and Jayce could only assume that Pantheon was smiling under his helmet as well. "Haven't seen ya around here in a while."

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy with research and such." Jayce scratched the back of his head and smiled before he started to dig through his bag looking for his MP3 player and headphones.

Pantheon waved him off. "Research? You need to get your nose out of those books every once and while and let loose."

"I can't." He snapped back adamantly as he tied his sneakers. "I've got to work hard to keep everything I want the same, because-"

"Yeah yeah, 'hard work is good work.' Spare us the routine, please." Garen came over and sat down next to him. "I've got an idea: how about we find out how good you are at holding liquor."

Jayce finished tying his sneakers and looked at the rugged man. "I'm sorry, but…what?"

Pantheon sat on his other side. "He's right, you know. You're a strong and robust young scientist and you haven't decided to see how much alcohol your body can stand before going to the point of full inebriation?"

"First off, good use of the word Panth. Your vocabulary is extending fantastically. Secondly, bullshit to both of you. You just want to see me drunk and see if I'm any more exciting than I usually am sober."

Garen shrugged. "Can you blame us? We're not exactly the type for pure upstanding morality and all of that."

"…despite both of you being major defenders of your respective people and sovereign nations." Jayce retorted.

"Your point is invalid because that shit's changed since the four or five years it had been released to the public. Noxus and Demacia? That's old news. Sure, we're still enemies, but it's not like we're at each other's throats anymore. Panth is in just about the same boat. We're war heroes, and this is a time of peace. So, when war comes a'brewin again, then we'll jump back into the fray with our same heroic images that haven't been damaged since the last they had been written." Garen stood up and stretched. "So by that token, if you'd like to join us for drinks this weekend, then the invitation is still there. Panth and I'll be down at the Rusty Bucket with Darius and Ziggs on Saturday, so-"

"Wait, Ziggs?" Jayce raised his eyebrow.

"You act as if a crazed yordle who has a thing for explosives never pegged you for a drinker." Panth grabbed his gym bag, Garen following suite.

"Touché."

"Anyway, remember: Saturday, the Rusty Bucket, eight o'clock, alright? We're starting early because of that whole grand meeting thing that's supposed to take place on Sunday." Garen rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll see." Jayce waved them off as he entered into the gym, ready to begin his workout routine.

He saw the regulars at their usual spots: Ahri on the treadmill to maintain her form, Jarvan pumping iron with Graves who, Jayce guessed, decided to actually heed to his advice and found a good gym partner in Jarvan. Akali, Shen, and Kennen were all finishing up their workouts, meditating in an area off to the side of all the equipment. Riven was doing pull-ups with Yasuo, those two apparently being a bit friendlier than just gym partners (Yasuo had forgiven Riven for something that she had apparently done in the past that affected him. Jayce didn't know the full story there). There were a few regulars missing from the clutter of champions, some probably who arrived earlier on to dodge the crowds, a lot probably just skipping a night. Jayce just shrugged it off though and continued to his normal starting spot to begin his stretches.

Upon sitting on the ground and beginning toe-touches, he was greeted by a familiar female voice that had bothered him in the past.

"Hey hammer-boy, you just start?"

Jayce looked up rather slowly to first see white sneakers, and then bare legs all the way up to the woman's mid-thigh where the skin was cut off by her purple shorts. His head ventured on up to her bare belly and then on up to her purple sports bra. Jayce finally reached the woman's head, to which she had this questionable look on her face.

He sighed heavily. "What would you like from me, Vi?"

"Get over yourself, people know that you'd die to have a girl just come up and talk to you like I am now." She spat back to him.

Jayce just looked up at her in disbelief while taking a pause before turning his head back down and rubbing his eyes. "Look…I'd like to start my training for the night if you don't mind, so the quicker we can get the issues of what you want from me out of the way, the sooner I can get back to what I want to do."

"Well I guess we help each other out then, because Cupcake isn't here right now. She's apparently out with the flu or somethin like that. Anyhow, I need a workout partner so guess who just volunteered to be that special guy in my life for the next week?" Vi shot him a smile.

He closed his eyes, again in disbelief. "Can't you just workout by yourself like I always do?"

She punched his shoulder. "Nah, it goes by a lot easier for me if I'm actually with somebody to help me through the pain. The only reason you can do this by yourself is because you really couldn't make any friends to begin with."

Jayce let out a sarcastic laugh. "Har har. You want to make fun of me some more or you want to start stretching?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, Tremulous here! I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of my first story on this fanfiction account. I did have an account prior to this one being made, but I could not remember the name or password of it for the life of me, so I figured I should start anew! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this part of the story. I'm not entirely sure how far it will pan out, but that's a good thing about writing. I just don't really know where it'll take me or how long it'll take me, but I enjoy it nonetheless! I hope you like it too!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Jayce began casually. "Why me?"

"Vi sat down next to him, spreading her legs in front of her and leaning forward and speaking with her arms stretched out ahead of her and her face close to the ground. "It was either you or Xinny boy over there, and he seemed a bit too diligent for my tastes.

After bending back to her normal sitting position, she put her right leg under her and her left leg out in front of her. Despite her brashness, Jayce did have to admire the woman's flexibility. He also pretended that he didn't see the black panties that she was wearing as she bent earlier, but that was something hard to do given there's a lot to leave to the mind for imagination. Jayce might've been a gentleman, but he is still a man who appeases his desires every once and a while with a quick glance here and there.

"So you just gonna sit there and wonder why ya haven't stuck it in me yet or are we gonna work out?" Vi laughed at her little statement.

Jayce's face went an immediate deep shade of red and he stood up quickly, stretching out his arms as he did so. "I had no thoughts of doing such a thing with you." Well, not at this moment, anyways.

"Whatever you say hammer-boy. Now let's get going." She extended her hand, to which Jayce grabbed it to help her get off the ground. Vi patted off her backside in case any dirt got on it from the gym floor and then looked at Jayce. "So where do ya usually start?"

He looked over to the treadmills. "I usually start with some cardio to get my blood flowing smoothly and to loosen up my muscles and joints some more before I actually get into any heavy-lifting. We'll do that for about fifteen to twenty minutes just as a warm-up and then move on to the weights.

"Oh God, running?! Pfft!" She stuck her tongue out at Jayce.

"Why would you have anything against running? It's all you really do to get around on the Rift."

The duo began their way to the machines, Vi rolling her eyes at Jayce. "My fists get me where I want to go on the field. In case you haven't noticed my little ole saunter, I don't run; I jog to where I have to go. I usually avoid cardio in here and save it for like the last ten minutes or so."

Jayce looked at her in disbelief. "Ten minutes?! That's it?!" He rubbed his face downwards. "You spend close to three hours in here daily and you only do ten minutes of cardio?"

"Hey, it's high speed running, thank you. Besides, why focus on my cardio and my legs? Those aren't used for punching things." Jayce rolled his eyes at this. "Oh don't start that crap. You know that with my triceps workout I could take your lunch money any day of the week."

"Not if I can outrun you…" he tapered off.

Vi ignored that last comment and, upon getting to one of the treadmills, got on it with a look of dread. She and Jayce put in the information the machine asks whenever a person wanted to start a program: their preference, their starting speed, and their weight (which everybody lied by about ten pounds on). Jayce set his pace a bit slow, going at a steady five miles an hour. Vi, not wanting to be shown up, did the same.

The Defender of Piltover was about to put his headphones on when Vi smacked him across the back of the head. "Ow!" He yipped.

"You didn't really think that you wouldn't be talking to me, did you?" Vi shook her head at him.

"I was kind of hoping that'd be the ca-"

"Well, no. Now c'mon, pretty-boy: talk to me."

Jayce sighed heavily. "And what exactly do you have in mind for me to talk about?"

"I don't know." Vi confessed nonchalantly. "Give me somethin' interesting." Her breathing was starting to increase just a little as she tried to talk and keep up her pace at the same time.

Jayce sped up just a little bit, but kept his steadiness. "Well, I convinced a fellow Legend of ours to start hitting the gym instead of using steroids for performance enhancement."

"Yeah yeah, good for him. Now let me tell you the REAL reason why Cupcake isn't here right to be my partner." She put a devilish grin on her face.

"So much for a two-sided conversation…"

"Do you wanna hear why or not?"

"Vi, you know I'm not really one to partake in gossip."

"And I'm not exactly a typical woman myself. Your point is?"

Jayce sighed once again, had his treadmill come to a stop, and turn to Vi. "Point taken. Ok, so what's the deal with Cait?"

Vi turned off her treadmill, secretly thanking whatever God there may be that she could stop running. "Ok, so get this." Vi carefully checked her surroundings carefully, making sure nobody would listen as she leaned in to whisper to Jayce. "Rumor is that she's sleeping with someone."

Jayce raised his eyebrow. "Really? Caitlyn?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't believe that Cupcake would have it in her to have some casual fling but that's all it is according to my…sources." Vi looked to the ground hastily. "Disregard that last part, but yeah; our upstanding officer of the law is fucking a guy with no strings attached."

Jayce, now intrigued by the secretive piece of info, leaned in closer and asked "Any idea who this mystery man might be?"

"There's four guys that are in the rumors. There were five, but you're obviously here." Vi shrugged.

Jayce put on a straight face. "Yeah, thanks for not counting me out." He rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up before I bash your pretty little face in. The other four in question are Jax, Ezreal, Lucian, and Talon."

"Well, you can check another one off your list."

It was Vi's turn to raise her eyebrow. "Why?"

"I saw Ezreal in target practice on my way here. It was all of half an hour ago and it sounded like he still wanted to go a few more hundred rounds."

"Huh, I thought for sure that he'd be the guy."

"Yeah, he always seemed like the…uh.."

"Fuckable type?"

"I was going to say that he was a playboy, but whatever you think of him."

"Hey, say what you want, long flowing golden locks just sounds so great for a gal to grab onto during the fray." Vi fantasized, biting her lower lip and moaning a little.

Jayce rolled his eyes again as he got off the treadmill. "Well thank you for that image that won't be washed out of my mind. Now if you'd like to move on to the weights that'd be fantastic."

"I'm teasin' ya there, hammer-man." Vi exited off her treadmill and began to follow Jayce to the weightlifting sets. "Besides, I got a type of guy and Romeo of the bot lane ain't exactly it."

Jayce put on a smirk. "Oh really? And what type of guy may this be?"

"A type that you'll never have a damn clue about." Vi snapped.

As they approached the bench press, Jayce returned to the original topic. "So it's either Jax or Lucian or possibly even Talon, huh?"

"Yeah. You goin' first?" Vi pointed at the bench.

"Sure." Jayce laid on his back and got underneath the bar. "I'd put my—put 200 on first; I want to start light—money on Jax."

"I don't think that Cupcake would go for a guy with a freaky glowy mask." Vi countered while putting the weights on the set. "What's your average for this?"

"Fifty reps on 200 pounds. If I feel like more I'll do more." Jayce positioned himself comfortably underneath the bar, put his hands on the correct positions on the bar, and began lifting while conversing. "Well, if it isn't—mmph, three—Jax, then I'm not sure who it would be because—augh, seven—I don't think Lucian would go for it and Talon doesn't seem—ugh, thirteen—like the type of guy who'd care for this type of fling."

"Oh please, every guy has sexual desires that they need to release every now and then. Even you and your stand-up guy act probably still goes at it with a drunk girl at a bar every now and then."

"Never." Jayce said as he did his twenty-first rep.

"What?" Vi said in legitimate shock.

"I've never appeased my sexual desires on a woman just because I 'couldn't take it anymore.'" Jayce lifted his thirtieth rep and stopped. "Let me put this back; I'm not used to talking and lifting at the same time."

Vi helped him lift it back up on the holder. "Tell me something: have you ever even had…sex before?"

"No, actually. I'm clean and I don't really have any interest in women at this time." Jayce sat up and rubbed his face with a towel on standby.

Vi was in disbelief. "Well this is a new one. I'd thought that your pretty-boy self would be gettin' all the ladies."

"I believe that there's more to do with my life than just nights of pure sexual fever and drunkenness. I work, I exercise, and I sleep. That's my cycle and I never stray."

"So you've never had any sexual thoughts about any woman…ever?!" Vi's eyes were wide open.

"Well, that wouldn't be true either. I have had thoughts about women and, yes, I've noticed their figures and the clothes that they wear that are revealing, but that's it. I venture no further." Jayce shook his head.

"Really?"

"Really. Now I'd like to move past the topic of my sex life and onto something else, if at all possible. I don't really need to know the status of yours because as you have said over and over ever since you came into the League, you've slept with nobody except for one drunken night that you'll never speak of." Jayce laid himself back down on the bench. "Something about how this man 'turned you off of sex forever.'"

Vi felt blood uncharacteristically rush to her face in pure embarrassment, but she covered it up through another witty remark. "This just proves I still have more game than you, hammer-boy."

"Whatever it means, I hope the best for you and whatever man you find that will turn you back onto pleasing your hormones."

Vi rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You want more put on?"

Jayce nodded. "Another hundred or so. I just don't feel too into my workout routine tonight for some reason."

"Aw, did pretty-boy get a boo-boo?" Vi made a sarcastic pouty face.

"Wouldn't want to damage any goods that you enjoy looking at, now would I?" Jayce said with a wide smirk.

Vi raised an eyebrow. "A little feisty tonight, aren't we?"

"Maybe it's the adrenaline…or lack-there-of. Either way, are you going to spot me or not?"

"Yeah yeah, I gotcha." Vi stood over the iron bar while Jayce started to pump. She watched him lift the heavy bar over and over again. She didn't understand why, but it was good to see the dumb scientist trying to be social. Vi had known him to be more of a recluse ever since he joined the League, keeping to his work rather than hanging out with friends or anything of the sort. The only time she'd ever see him outside the battlegrounds is in this place and he wouldn't ever talk.

"So," Jayce began, interrupting Vi's train of thought as he raised the bar back onto the rack. "Garen and Pantheon invited me out to drink with them on Saturday."

Vi gave him an odd look. "Really? You? Are you sure they weren't talking to your shadow or somethin? I mean, at least it has a personality."

Jayce rolled his eyes. "Thanks Vi." He stood up and stretched his arms up to the sky. "Back to what I was saying though, I was wondering if you'd like to come along with the group."

"Wait, you're actually going?"

"Well, the parts I need to continue my research won't be in until Monday and I don't really have much else to do otherwise." Jayce shrugged.

"Ok, but you're inviting me?" Vi, for what felt like the hundredth time tonight, raised her eyebrows at the stand-up gentleman. "Are you feeling alright or are you actually going insane?"

"I was only being polite, Vi. I wasn't really expecting you to take up the offer anyways." Jayce smiled at her. "Do you want to lift now?"

Vi shook her head. "Nah, I'll just make up for it tomorrow or somethin."

"Alright then." Jayce picked up his sweat towel off the ground and rubbed his face in it.

"Anyways, I'm not gonna go. A bunch of burly maniacs getting drunk and drooling over the only girl at the table ain't exactly my idea of a fun time." Vi uncharacteristically shivered.

"You don't even know who the rest of the group is, do you?"

"My guess is that it's Darius and Ziggs accompanying Garen and Panth. God, it doesn't matter which bar I go to, it's the same shit whenever they show up. They're always the loudest out of anyone there. It's like a high school cafeteria whenever they get there." Vi shook her head.

Jayce looked upwards and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I can't fault you for that thinking." As he was looking up, he noticed the time on the clock. "Well, I better get going. I want to look over a few papers before I'm off to bed."

"Yeah, I was thinkin about doin the same. I mean, except for all that boring paper shit."

Vi and Jayce went to their respective locker rooms, changing back into their street clothes respectively. When they emerged, they saw each other once again. Jayce in his white t-shirt with a blue-and-white-striped button-up over it (buttons left undone, of course) and straight-cut jeans. He wore the same sneakers that he was using during his workout and a shiny silver wristwatch. Vi was in her usual tomboy-esque attire, wearing a dark grey baseball cap, a sleeveless black shirt, and some loose-fitting dark jeans. Accompanying this wear were a pair of black Converse shoes.

As they met at the door, Jayce opened it for her and Vi scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Y'know bein a gentleman ain't getting you any points with me, right?" Vi asked him as she shot him a smile.

"I would never have it any other way." Jayce chuckled as Vi walked past him.

"So see ya tomorrow then, right?"

"Wait, what?" Jayce asked back with thorough confusion.

"Well, cupcake doesn't look like she's gonna be done with her lusting for a while now. Just gauging by how she had looked before this hook-up, I'd say that it would be another week or so." Vi turned around and started walking away. "Basically what I'm gettin at here is-"

"You need a workout partner for another week or so?"

"Bingo cowboy. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"What if I say no?"

Vi turned around and gave him a face like he was a sad little puppy. "Aw, honey, it's so adorable that you think you have a choice in the matter." Vi started laughing and then proceeded to walk off, leaving Jayce guffawed by the arrangement that he'd been forced into.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So, I'm back (sort of). If you had kept up with this within the past week or so, you'd know that I posted an update saying that I was going to put this story on a permanent hiatus. Well, due to a recent spark that had come up after rereading the 2nd chapter, I found a way that I may actually enjoy continuing this story. So, I scrapped what I had written of the third chapter which, honestly, was a lot, but it was just a bunch of garbage that had no real soul behind it. So, I completely wiped the 2nd half of this chapter and rewrote the ending in a way that I find more suiting. I believe this is for the betterment of the story and I do sincerely hope that you stay with me on this. I apologize for almost no updates and for the only update so far being a rewrite on a chapter, but like I said, I didn't enjoy what I was writing and found a new way for me to enjoy this. I hope that you all understand and that you like the new ending to this chapter as much as I do. Till next time!<strong>


End file.
